Lost Love
by xXdeath-noteXx
Summary: Kikyo is dying and the only way for her to live is to kill Kagome and take her soul to Kikyo. Does Inuyasha love Kagome or Kikyo more? Who will die: Kagome or Kikyo? r


"The stars look great in this era. Back home you can barely see them." Says Kagome.

"Does that mean you'll be…? Never mind." Inuyasha gazes at the stars silently. Kagome looks at him and wonders what's bothering him. She's never seen him so down. She silently wonders if it's about their encounter with Kikyo the other day. At the thought of Kikyo Kagome shudders and starts to move away from Inuyasha, but she remembers the look on him face moments ago and moves closer instead. As she moves closer Inuyasha looks down at her wondering what he should do. Slowly he puts his arm around her waist. Kagome notices the gesture and puts her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha puts his head on hers. Silently they sit and watch the stars.

**A half-hour later Inuyasha notices a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. He turns his head softly and see's Kikyo's soul catchers. He tenses and looks down at Kagome and notices she's fallen asleep. He slowly lowers her to the ground and follows Kikyo's soul catcher into the dark.**

As Kagome watches the stars with Inuyasha she slowly drifts to sleep. When she wakes suddenly and finds herself on the ground. Alone. She slowly gets up and looks around. The others are asleep in the distance but Inuyasha isn't there. She looks into the forest and sees a glow. She instantly knows what has drawn Inuyasha away. Kikyo. She starts walking towards the forest. But she's starts panicking and runs instead. Moments later she see's Inuyasha holding onto Kikyo. 

**As Inuyasha walks into the forest he see's Kikyo lying between the trees. She looks sick and is bleeding from her mouth. Inuyasha runs over to her and picks her up in his arms. He wipes the blood from her mouth and starts to wake her. Slowly her eyes open. Kikyo gazes at Inuyasha and tears form in her eyes. She suddenly pulls Inuyasha into a hug. Inuyasha hugs her back. She pulls away and looks into his eyes. **

"**What's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha.**

"**Everything." Says Kikyo. She looks away from him. "My body is starting to decay and my soul will soon die." Inuyasha gasps silently as tears form in his eyes. He had no idea that this could happen. But his thoughts switched to Kagome instantly and he felt warm. Things with Kagome would be easier this way. But as he looked at the women he first loved, he didn't know what to think. He was confused. He loved them both. But he knew he loved Kagome more. But it still killed him to look at Kikyo as she died. **

"**Is there anything I can do?" Asks Inuyasha.**

"**There is, but I can't ask you." Says Kikyo.**

**"Kikyo, I Love you and you know this. I would do anything I can to keep you here with me." Said Inuyasha.**

**"There's another copy of my soul. It's been reincarnated. To save me you'd have to kill Kagome, and take her soul."**

Kagome silently listens to Inuyasha talk to Kikyo. She feel's bad for Inuyasha even though she loathes Kikyo deep down. She hopes Inuyasha could save her. Then she heard:

("Kikyo, I Love you and you know this. I would do anything I can to keep you here with me." Said Inuyasha.

"There's another copy of my soul. It's been reincarnated. To save me you'd have to kill Kagome, and take her soul.")

Kagome begins to shake as she hears those words. Inuyasha loved Kikyo. Would it be unbelievable if Inuyasha actually did kill her for the one he truly loved? Kagome turned and ran back to camp.

She sat on the hillside underneath her blanket. At her side are her bow and arrows. She wipes the tears from her eyes but new ones take their place instantly. She loved Inuyasha but Inuyasha loved Kikyo. Kagome always believed there had been some intimacy in her and Inuyasha's relationship. But now she wasn't sure. She Hated Kikyo. Kagome thought that Kikyo deserved to die for all the pain she's caused her. She heard a twig snap and braced herself.

**As Inuyasha thought of the conversation he had with Kikyo, he was heartbroken. He knew he was doing the right thing but it was tearing him apart. How was he going to tell Kagome what he'd just done? He looked up and saw Kagome sitting up. He braced himself and walked forward. **

Kagome stood up with the blanket around her and bow in hand. Her back was still turned away from Inuyasha.

"Don't come any closer to me Inuyasha." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha looks down and instantly know what's wrong. He stopped and stood there silently. He waited for Kagome to say something.

"Say something!" Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha gasped and looked up at her. She was shaking uncontrollably. And he could hear her every sob and gasp for air. He instantly ran to her. Her blanket fell as she turned around and aimed her bow at him. Inuyasha stopped at the sign of the bow. At the sign of it shaking Inuyasha walked forward.

"Please don't do this to me. Please Inuyasha I'm begging you." Whispered Kagome.

"Kagome." Said Inuyasha. He made the mistake of running towards her. She shot him in the shoulder when he was only feet away from her. Inuyasha staggered a step and fell forward. Kagome dropped her bow and stepped to catch him before he fell to the ground. She held him in her arms as she dropped to her knees. She pulled his closer as her tears dripped on his robe. She pulled away. She closed her eyes and set him on the ground. She pulled his shirt off and looked at what she'd done. She took one look and leaned over on his chest and began to cry. As she lay there and sobbed she felt a hand on her back. She gasped as she was slowly turned onto the ground by Inuyasha. He lay only inches above her skin. Slowly he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Kagome, I don't know how much of me and Kikyo's conversation you heard. But I want you to know this. I love you. And nothing in the world could even compare to what I feel for you. And tonight as I sat with Kikyo and heard she was dying and that the only way I could save her was to kill you. I told her that I once loved her, and that things have changed. And then I told her that my love for her has long worn away and that I found someone much more precious to me. And Kagome, that person is you. I would die if you ever left me."

He slowly kissed her on the cheek until he made it to her lips where he kissed her deeply. As he drew away Kagome wiped a tear from his cheek and said, "Inuyasha I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She flung his arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I love you to Inuyasha .And I'll never leave you until I die." She slowly leaned toward his lips and kissed him back. Inuyasha put his arms around her and said, "Kagome, when this is all over…. Will you be my wife?" Tears filled Kagome's eyes and she said, "Of course." And with that Inuyasha slowly lowered her to the ground.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
